The Zelda Movie Backstage
by Zoraboy
Summary: Come see what happened backstage at the Zelda Move


DISCLAMER: I do not own Zelda or any product mensioned in this fan-fic if I did I would not be wasting my time doing this I would be  
  
hanging out at the boat club with my friend Bill Gates.  
  
Key: () =thoughts  
  
=actions  
  
Link:GONONDORF! YOUR TIME IS UP!!  
  
Gonondorf:Not quit. pulls out giant sword that is on fire  
  
Link:God this is so cheese. The realy Gonondorf would never have something so stupid.  
  
Gonondorf in very sufisticated voice: Yes I must admitt this doesn't seem like something he  
  
would do.  
  
Director:Ok Link, Jim, Take a lunch break.  
  
Link:Come on Jim, were supposed to have lunch with the guy playing Hitler in that WWII   
  
movie.  
  
Narrator:Later at the caffateria.  
  
Jim:I can't seem to find my insperation. What was Ganondorf realy like.  
  
Link:He's basicly a big fat guy that dies comes back to life in a different game. O and   
  
this one time he tearned into a pig.  
  
Jim:Ok........  
  
Link:Yeah weird fellow.  
  
Guy Playing Hitler:So it's been tough on the set of The Zelda Movie.  
  
Jim: Yeah it's realy tough. Hey Link how are you sure that Hyrule will be safe while your  
  
gone.  
  
Link: How it's been taken care of.  
  
Narrator: At the same time at Ganons castle.  
  
Ganon: Come on Link this isn't funny you defeated me. Untie me. Please.  
  
Link:Yep all taken care of.  
  
Narrator: So they headed back to the set to continue shooting.  
  
Derictor: Ok we changed it and theres no more flaming sword.  
  
Camera Man: Quite on the set. Were on in 5 4 3 2...  
  
Link: Well all seams quite maybe Ganondorf is finished.  
  
Ganondorf: Think again. walks in wering pig nose  
  
Derictor: CUT CUT. What is this crap.  
  
Jim: Well Link told me that he turned into a pig so I just though.....  
  
Derictor: YOU TOLD HIM WHAT!!  
  
Link: Well I was just trying to help.  
  
Derictor: Come with me Link.  
  
Derictor:wispers Listen don't get this confused. To tell you the truth he sucks.   
  
The only reason we hired him was because he looked like Ganondorf.  
  
Link: Well I didn't think he is that bad. He actualy does a pretty good job a Gonondorf.  
  
Derictor: Well lets get back to shooting. Lets do the killer elf seen.  
  
Link: THE WHAT SEEN.  
  
Derictor: well you told us there were these little guys that attacked you in the lost woods  
  
so we just called them elves.  
  
Link: They arent elves. Elves don't kill people. Elves work for Santa.  
  
Derictor: Ok lets to the Lon Lon Ranch sean.  
  
Link: All right were's Epona.  
  
Derictor: Well The Harvest Moon Movie needed to borrow him. So we got you this stunt   
  
hoarse.brings out crippled old hoarse  
  
Link: (God I can't work under these conditions) I Quit.  
  
Narator: Link left his moviestar career but was invited to the permear of his movie.  
  
Link: What were they on when they made the movie. THey go Lanardo DeCapreo to   
  
play me. HE DOESN'T EVEN LOOK LIKE ME. WHAT MIKE MYERS PLAYED TALON. WHAT ARE THEY ON.  
  
Audience: SHUT UP YOU.  
  
Person wispering: Man he needs to stop complaning. He doesn't even look like Link.  
  
Link:yellsTHIS WHOLE MOVIE IS A DISGRACE TO EVERYTHING I DID!jumps up and slashes screen  
  
whith sword.  
  
Bouncer: A sir I am going to need to ask you to leave. Your out of order.  
  
Link: I'm out of order? YOUR OUT OF ORDER, THIS WHOLE MOVIE THEATER IS OUT OF ORDER!  
  
Narator:The rest of this fan-fic is sencored because it is extream violance. Hey you I heard  
  
that. You think you could handle it well you can't. It's so violent that the Termenator  
  
cryed he was so scared. You people think your so tough, I'll show you.pulls out giant  
  
hammer and runs twords screen  
  
NOTICE:DO TO PROBLEMS WE WILL NOT BE ABLE TO SHOW YOU THE REST OF THE SHOW. HEY WHAT ARE  
  
YOU DOING WITH THAT HAMMER. GET AWAY. GOODBYE FOLKS AND TUNE IN NEXT TIME FOR MORE   
  
FAN-FICS BY ZORABOY. PLEASE DON'T HERT ME I HAVE A WIFE AND 2 KIDS. 


End file.
